1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic equipment, and more particularly, a testing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two conventional design schemes for back-drive protection: (1) analogue component-based scheme; and (2) integrated circuit (IC)-based scheme.
For the analogue component based scheme, analogue components such as resistors and capacitors are used to design the back-drive protection circuit and the pin driver. One problem associated with this scheme is the lack of stability and accuracy. With respect to the stability, a high level of current may result in over-heat of the circuit, thereby degrading the output quality. If the quality control is not carefully executed, this problem may damage the device under test. As to the accuracy of back-drive protection, the analogue component-based scheme could not be accurately control to accomplish the protection during a specified period. In the case where the errors of the component are high, the device under test may also be damaged.
On the other hand, the IC-based scheme is better over the analogue component-based scheme in terms of both the stability and accuracy. Under the IC-based schemes, the above-mentioned analogously disposed components are integrated into a chip to achieve the same functionality. In this way, the component exhibits a better heat-resistant and current control capability. However, the manufacturing cost for IC components is quite high.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the current design schemes that wait further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. Accordingly, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a solution that balances the desire for a lower cost, stability and accuracy.